Sk8er Hero
by loveandzelink
Summary: Link and Zelda, rockers that saved Hyrule, have yet to complete their first album. With the help from their heroic past, they add the final song to success and won it big as the song becomes a hit single. Who knew it was to bring up old feelings? Modern AU. Zelink!
1. A Hero and a Princess

**A/N: **I'm still here for the dedication of Avril Lavigne's newest album coming out "Goodbye Lullaby" (Which I will be purchasing in a few minutes!) I've decided to write ANOTHER SONGFIC_ BUT_ WITH CHAPTERS! But with Avril's song, and Taylor is still 1! "Sk8er Boi" is the song I'm using and it's a old-ish song but still amazing. I love this song as it tells a story and that just pretty much made writing this fic really easy for me! I recommend everybody to hear it as the song style is way more different than Taylor's soft, country style.

Zelda and "Sk8er Boi" belongs respectively to Nintendo and Avril Lavigne.

Happy Reading!

~ LoveandZeLink

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_He was a boy, She was a girl,  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
He was a punk, She did ballet,  
What more can I say?_

"Crap crap crap!" I groaned repetitively, plopping next to the seat of my adorably oblivious boyfriend slash fellow band member. It had turned out my butt collided with a so-very-useful, How-To book with 153 pages of pure bull.

Link looked up from his book, not one of my stupid How-To books—thank Gods—to stare at me with curious, azure eyes. His eyes first started at my face, my absolutely fabulous cerulean eyes, before lowering to his sweatshirt with the chocolate stain on the hood. Finally they landed on my black Converses. Ignoring his very stalker-ish stare, I yanked the book from underneath my butt and angrily threw it at the trash bin. And it collided off the rim in a whirl of FAIL. _Of course it does_.

He continued to keep his eyes on me for a couple of slow moments of mine as I bitterly struggled to find more of those idiotic books within a five-feet radius of putting-up-with-literary-uselessness. Unexpectedly, Link actually plucked one on the coffee table in front of us and read the title out loud in an all-too-cheery voice.

"_Self-Help Guarantee: Help Yourself to be Inspired_." He dramatically stressed the 'inspired' with a wave of his jazz hands. I rolled my eyes like I actually was fed up, but couldn't help cracking a small smile.

"What's with the attitude?" Link asked, concern sparkling in his azure eyes. I opened my mouth before he cut me off to interrupt, "Wait a second. It has something to with being _inspired_, am I correct?"

I opened my mouth again, but idiotically enough, Link clamped a hand over my mouth that was going to answer. "I also think it has to do with a new song with is needed for our newest album to be out which is really needed for the rent which—_OWCH_!" My hungry teeth nestled into the skin of his palm. Link wrenched his stupid hand off my face and clutched it to his chest like it was some kind of dying puppy. Gently, he peeked at the bite marks.

"I think it's drawing blood."

"Well, I think you need to get off your butt and help me." I can't help sneaking a glance at my work. Huh, _liar_.

Link only looked at me to roar into laughter from the agitated look on my face, before eagerly pulling me close. I rolled my eyes as my head locked into the curve of his neck directly beneath his jawline. I could never getting used to the fact that this helluva guy is mine.

_Mine, mine, mine._

Besides incredibly loving Link, I also loved these moments when he and I just curled in together and thought in silence. Complete and utter silence. Unlike the raucous activities of going into any kind of mall or building whatsoever, and bother every single person with our skateboarding. Indoors, people, _skating indoors_?

"Hey," Link cut through my thoughts and stood up, unfortunately breaking our little snuggle group, "I've got a little something for inspiration."

He then stood up and left the room, leaving me behind with his cold spot. Scrunching my face, I impatiently twirled a random lock of my hair until my scalp was close to being ripped off. Still, another moment passed, and he doesn't come back. So out of boredom and a little habit, I happily buried my head into Link's sweatshirt. His yummy scent fit Link's woodsy self and smelled perfectly like the being out in those fairytale meadows with all the sunshine and the wildflowers and the singing woodland animals.

_Seriously, I could bathe in this stuff_.

Link then chose that moment to come in when my head was stuffed in his sweatshirt. He paused his enter to engulf into another fit of laughter. Immediately, I wrenched my head out of his clothe and crossly crossed my arms across my chest.

"It's okay, Zel. I do that sometimes with your stuff too," he admitted wryly as he sat next to me again. I lightly blushed, thinking of which particular clothing had Link been into.

'_Freak_,' I labeled him with my slightly embarrassed expression. He easily raised an eyebrow at his sweatshirt still curled in my arms. Changing the subject, I glimpsed at the bulky book he had brought with him.

"Okay, okay, get on with it!" I forcibly scooted into his lap in a similar fashion of a little girl in her father's lap.

Link placed the book—no, a photo album—into my lap. The cover was a café brown with dusky-blue lettering that spelled out "_Twilight Princess_." There was little marks and creases from the times, I'm guessing, when Link went back to flip probably ancient memories.

"Twilight Princess, huh?" I patted the felt cover with light fingers, remembering the nickname we penned on one of our most beloved friend.

The Twilight Princess was also known as Midna. She ruled the country called the Twilight Realms, but the Twilight suited fine. Anyways, Midna got kicked off the country, because of some power-hungry freak that came to the castle with his crappy aspirations of world domination. She was exiled to my and Link's country of Hyrule where we helped her get her kingdom back and made some mad memories. Well, actually, Link and she did all the work while the freak imprisoned me in my own castle. If it wasn't for him, I'd eagerly tag along for their crazy adventures.

All in all, Midna was pretty cool.

Except for the fact that she was a total ten with flawless skin, flawless hair, and flawless everything. And the fact that she had no idea how to handle a board the minute she was on one. (She told me and Link that, well, _she could_.)

"Yep," Link nodded fervently, beaming along, "she made this for us as a goodbye present..." He pulled the corners of his lips down, along with the ecstatic sparkle in his eyes diminishing out to a slim glimmer.

"Well then," I cut the tense air that was thin enough to slit with a knife, "let's start then, shall we?" I flipped the album open before Link could possibly reply back with some whiny complaint. Which was along the lines of, "_But Zel_— "

"Aha." I smiled, the first photo of me, Link and Midna. The bright photograph filled the entire page and Midna had scribbled devil horns, swirly mustaches, and a Sharpie-marked "**Hahaa!**" over my and Link's smiling faces. As for herself, she left a neon halo over her fiery head.

"I don't blame you for missing her," I mumbled, turning the page filled with mostly Link and Midna. Every one of those visually taken memories had a smiling Link and Midna. Either with their smiles reached their blue or red eyes, with a smirk lined their lips, or with a large toothy grin that beamed so brightly I thought I was gonna go blind—they looked absolutely happy. I spotted a few of a single me giving the picture the finger as my laughing eyes focused on the sides.

My timid fingers laid out before smiling Midna, a face I thought I've forgotten all these times. I've once thought that I would never forget her, since Link and I changed the ever proper and preppy Midna to one of me and Link, some rebellious rockers.

"Hey, what happened to Epona?" I asked Link, flipping a few page and getting tired as hell of my stupid giving-the-finger poses. I must have been on something during those pictures...

"I still ride her, you know?" Link smirked. Epona, or the "most gods awful, waste-of-trees, accidental prone thing" Midna liked to refer to, was Link's most precious skateboard. He even had it when I met him at the skate park. And that's a while back.

"Yeah." I giggled at a shushing Midna facing the camera and, at the same time, pushing Link off a cliff. The cliff off of Lake Hylia, I presume.

"And you know what else you should know?" Link nervously laughed. "Um, Zel, I was in love with someone else..."

"Me too," I replied dryly, finding a picture of me giving the almost finger. Midna seemed to catch my whole laughing face before my offensive hand could replace such a non-existent face. _I am almost satisfied with this._

"No, but listen to me Zel," Link stopped to grab my face by pressing his fingers to my cheeks and then forcibly turning my enforced face to look at him, "what you might know in a few seconds might upset you. On the other hand, it might bring the inspiration you need. Emphasize on _might_. But, I just want you to be happy. "

I shook my head wildly. Link's hand off my face in an instant.

"Spill," I said, tucking my messed-up hair behind my ears while my eyes were still trained on the photo album.

"Zel, this is big. I really need you to focus here. Please." At the _please_, I shifted my eyes forward, facing Link with both of my attentive, cerulean eyes. He actually looked like he was serious so I slipped my hands into his comforting large ones.

"'Kay. Go for it," I told him, my eyes only on him. Except I can't help sneaking glances of the photos of a long-gone, almost forgotten, friend.

Link sighed, a deep exhale exerted from the biggest frustrations of all frustrations. He gazed back at me with soft, azure eyes.

"Zelda, before we connected, I was in love with Midna."

* * *

Please Read&Review! Thank you!


	2. Light Beings

**A/N: **Well, I've got chapter two in a little over a week! Not two weeks like I thought it would, huh. That's not a bad thing but keep in mind, this chapter is shorter than the first. Maybe I'll get more on the next but for right now, enjoy what you can read now!

Happy Reading!

~ LoveandZeLink

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_He wanted her, She'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends stuck up their nose  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes_

There was a moment as I let this really, _really,_ interesting news brand into my brain.

_Huh. _

"Did Midna know about your feelings?" I asked, suddenly finding my fingers as the most interesting thing in this room. The black nail polish is chipped I've noticed…

Link paused, brows furrowing.

"Zelda... yes."

"Oh." Silence followed, our steady breathing mingling and stuffing instead for the empty conversation.

Have we always been so awkward?

I pretended to be staring blankly at the photos, when actually, my eyes were figuring out every single touch of Link on Midna. Whether it was a simple hand holding or a platonic-seeming hug, I started looking at their moments with different thoughts, more along the lines of _'Is this really a hug or is that Link's hand on her butt?'_

"Zelda, I can see what you're doing," Link mumbled, sneakily swiping the album from my tight fingers. His action left a burn of shame on my fingerprints, so I looked down at my lap, where the pictures was supposed to be. The pictures where Link's hand was on Midna's butt.

"It was not," he sharply denied with a sharp look at the page I was on.

"Uh-huh," I coughed, trying to break the awkwardness of some sort, "so did Midna ever fall in love with you?" Even though my smile was hopeful for him, my mind was thinking otherwise.

Link quietly stared at the photos with muted eyes.

"Yes."_  
_

I smiled stupidly, while mentally, the screaming and breaking-thing-apart sort of thing barreled through my mind. Link could tell the inward catastrophe behind my smile. He sat with some idea forming behind his frown.

Without a moment's hesitation, he twirled me around to let my face bundle into his well-worn shirt and wrapped his long arms around my waist in an awkward embrace. I stiffened, but then immediately, the internal craziness was overwhelmed by the drink of my Link. I sniffled into the soft cotton_.  
_

Link ran his fingers through my hair and murmured in the voice I knew so well, "Zel, you know now that Midna is gone, that old relationship crumbled away to nothing. I had no way to contact her again. I was only left with you. And so, I fell in love with _you._" With a grip on my chin, he brought my face to his own. "I still am. So if Midna ever came back, I would never go back to her. Not when I still have you. Don't you see, Zel, that I'd never lie to you?"

I brought my cerulean gaze to his azures, all signs of lies and false promises free from his genuine expression.

Right away, my fist brushed against my the bottom of my eye while Link smiled in a sort-of knowing sympathy.

I then showed him my fist. "Does this have eyeliner on to you?"

Cracking a wide grin, Link pulled me back into a strong, but sweet, hug, "I love you too, Zelda."

I cracked a grin as well, before my grin met with his. I kissed him momentously, before reaching onto the coffee table and grabbing a notepad and the black gel pen beside it. Unexpectedly, Link pulled me back into his lap when I had the items in my grasps.

"Thanks." I beamed, tapping the paper with the pen's tip. "You won't mind telling me the rest of the story? It is pretty interesting, with Midna leaving and all."

Link nodded. "Of course. All the while by each other's side, Midna and I never did actually tell each other about our feelings. We knew we were different even while we fought for the same thing. I didn't think that changed anything_. _But, Midna," He swallowed painfully, so I encouragingly patted cheek in a go-forth motion, "I guess she did."

He fell silent, exhuming old pains that were buried down way below the surface.

"I'm sorry, Link, you don't have to tell any more—" I was dropping my pad and pen when Link caught my hands.

"No, I'm fine. I can continue with this. Thank you, though." He smiled at my thoughtfulness, beautiful warmth fluttering all through out my already pleasant self. His smile could solve wonders with those sparkling eyes.

"I was going to tell her though. I was _this _close into telling her." He showed "this close" with the space between his thumb and forefinger. "It was about the time after we had succeeded pushing Zant off the throne so everything ended like it was supposed to. But the time I was going to tell her, she was on the phone with her council." His smile withered, and I curled against his chest to avoid the downfall of something so bright before.

He tucked me closer, speaking from above, "Anyway, they were talking and telling her to come back since Zant was brought down in power. She refused to come back unless they hear her out. She said of somebody_, _she felt she could resolve this whole hatred of Light Beings in the Twilight Realm. They just yelled back at her, I couldn't tell exactly what they said, but I knew it was about us. The Light Beings... but in the middle of their yelling, Midna just hung up on them. I thought she was going to be like us, the rebels and people of Hyrule."

Link stared down, tilting his head at my few notes and the frowny-faced doodles lining my paper.

"So, she made a different choice in mind. And I personally didn't mind that," I concluded, looking up at him. His stare flickered back to me, puzzled.

"I know. But who knows what could have been?"

"I'll tell you, honey," I broke away from him to tap the tip of my fingers against my temple. I even threw in an holy hum as I mumbled, "I see… I see a morning in a castle. The Twili Castle. Not so bad, but Midna is not up for a little lovin', instead she has a posh cup of tea. There's also breakfast on a tray, however Midna is now saying, 'What are we going to do today, honey?'" I grimaced dramatically with eyes still closed. "You will answer, 'Oh, working with that council who hates me, how fun!'" I gasped suddenly as my next words came out in a giggle_, _"Then there's some twenty-four snot-faced children running in with shrieks of 'Oh, I want chocolate chip pancakes!' and 'Daddy, Zelda is rocking out on her guitar again!' "

Link smirked at my depiction of his missed-out future and commented in a fit of laughter, "Posh cup of tea? Work as fun?_ Twenty-four—_"

Raising an eyebrow, I teased, "You know you need a good amount of heirs.'"

"I don't know." Link flicked his gaze to the ceiling, chuckling again in a husky laughter. "I would have been satisfied with only a rebel child named after you!"

I grinned, successful in changing the awkward mood.

"Oh, and then I suppose what is my future now that I'm stuck with _you_?" He questioned, raising his own eyebrow.

"Well," I ahem-ed, for the sake of the dramatic, "a fabulous future lies ahead for you when you're out with me! Guaranteed is the life of hardcore partying, unmeasurable fun, major reverence, and worldwide tours when we hit it big. Our one or two angels can grow up to listen to real music and have the life your twenty-fours could never have. It will be wild, but it will also be worth it." I broke away to end my description with a happy rainbow gesticulation above my head.

Link applauded loudly for one dude and I gave him an encore bow.

"You know," Link called out from his position on the couch, "life with you doesn't sound half bad." I bounced back into his lap and laughed.

"Of course, it's not half bad, it's all good_." _I kissed his cheek and snatched up the notepad and pen." Now let's get started with the rest of your story, shall we?"

* * *

Please Read&Review! Thank you!


	3. Sk8er Hero

**A/N: **Well, Chapter Three is up, thanks to **Insane. certifiably **for kindly telling me how to fix my little bug! Your good deed will _not _go un-noted!

Happy Reading!

~ LoveandZeLink

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_He was a Sk8er Boi, She said "See you later, boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth_

"So let me get this straight." I eagerly tapped my notebook, which was miraculously covered with mindless lyrics. "You had met Midna. You fell in love. She fell in love. You are a Light Being. She's a Twili or someone special. Beause of that difference, you were rejected. Da-daa-dum! And plus the fact she left you for the sake of her Twili people. You had your heart stomped over, but then you found _me_ and fell madly in love_—_"

"You're really twisting things_—_" Link started to randomly babble.

"Shush, in the pro-_cess_ here! Anyways, you fell madly in love with me and found mushy-gushy, lovey-dovey, sweetsy-tweetsy, true love!"

"Uhh... sounds good then," Link concluded with a stilt shrug.

"Awesome!" I yelled, pumping my hand, palm towards him, and then towards the ceiling. With a very amused chuckle, Link slowly met my high-five.

"So how should we start this?" I plopped back into the sofa, the marshmallow plush buoyantly absorbing my slouching figure. Link does the same, except he doesn't sink into the cushion but stays upright and cool.

I then turned the notepad around this way and that, reading around the jumbled words as Link tapped his chin, his mind wandering. He was mumbling under his breath a few rhymes and some experimental beats. I had no luck, however, disgustedly crumpling up my face in order to read between the lines. But just as I considered giving up the whole thing, my fabulous eyes caught a well known phrase.

'_Boy falls in love with girl.' _I had clearly scrawled in the center of the lyrical mess. A sign maybe?

If those light bulbs that popped with yellow brightness were real, there would have been an obvious one right above my head. Along with the comically wide eyes and the musically favored '_ding!' _

Automatically, I scribbled the first lines to our first single.

Link heard the wave of my pen and snapped his undivided attention over to forehead scrunched in curiosity. His puzzled eyes narrowed. Finally, his head got it together to speak.

"What have you got there?" he asked, impulsively bending down to read the tiny words. Smiling radiantly, I angled the notepad to let him read the brilliant idea.

"He was a boy? She was a girl?" Link read off the page as if it was a question. No, actually, he was questioning me. He even had his head tilted to the left, almost questioning my sanity too.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" I fluttered my eyelashes, daring him to say NO with the notepad safely in sight of my genius mind. He lifted a corner of his frowning lips, in a twitchy sort-of-way, not a good sign.

"No. But can we make it any more obvious?" Link pried open his disbelief with an extra tilt of his already angled head and a pair of questioning azure eyes. "Wait, what's with that look on your face?"

Ignoring him, I thought though he might not trust me wholeheartedly, he sure is a walking, talking _inspiration_!

"Oooh." I swirled my gel pen in the air in enlightenment." Good one!" With the lyric still fresh in mind, I scribbled that below the first.

"Zelda, I don't think we should joke with this... this story truly is important to the both of us when we saved Hyrule. Midna and I really connected over this, but I did think she left because of_—_"

"Because you're a punk and she's all ladylike?"

Link just stopped talking in total. He sighed in answer and allowed me to scribble more brilliance upon the empty paper. My eyes greedily read again and again the three lines. _'He was a boy, She was a girl. Can I make it any more obvious? He was a punk, She was ladylike...' _But it just didn't _click_. I read again, but aloud. Link was inconspicuously attentive, although silent throughout the little song.

"Something's wrong," I mumbled, tapping the notepad's spiral with my pen.

"How can it be any more wrong?" Link thought audibly to the ceiling. "What more can you say?"

"We're on a roll!" I happily cheered, the pen on its own as it drizzled adventure across the path of the page.

"'_He was a punk, she was ladylike... What more can I say?'_" He read, mostly to himself, probably reminding himself of how he's a part for this lyrical brilliance.

"You're right. That does sounds wrong." I bit my lower lip, the pen instantaneously snatched out of my grasp from Link, but I furthered my intensive thinking by repeatedly, and out of a tiny habit, tugging on my pink lock.

All the while, Link really took the chance to look at me, taking in the littered head, the oversize sweatshirt, the purple bags, and my frustrated face. Then Link went back to investigating the pen, randomly viewing it from different perspectives like from his hand, on my shoulder, or onto the coffee table. He rotated it and the slim utensil was able enough to obscurely twirl, before colliding in a raucous clatter. We both blankly stared at the pen.

Link broke the silence. "Didn't Midna say she did ballet?"

I turned to him, my cerulean gaze warily watching his downward expression. He absently picked up the pen and rotated it again. The pen stayed in a ballet-like twirl. The moment it clattered on the table's glass top, I threw Link into a fierce hug and I grinned in the warm spot into his throat. He chuckled, unsuspected of my energetic response.

Beaming, I grabbed the pen back from him and scratched out the 'ladylike' phrase. Above the angry lines, I wrote in 'ballet.' Happy to the point of hyperventilation, I shoved the pad into Link's chest.

"Sing! Hurry!"

Link grinned widely, telling me to slow down and calm down, before a pause filled the excitement instead. Then gradually, he began singing in his lovely, liquid vocalization.

"_He was a boy, she was a girl. Can I make it any more obvious?_ _He was a punk, she did ballet. What more can I say?_" he beautifully tuned, creating a rhythm of rock, yet a punch of pop, right on the first time.

From that moment onward, we worked endlessly on this one song. More work than any other song before. From downing highly caffeinated coffee and relying on that terribly long night, and each other, Link and I were able to finish our final key to the golden gateway of success.

And the key?

It's called _Sk8er Hero._

xxxxxxxxxx

"Holy..." I gasped, gawking at the shiny, single CD cover of _Sk8er Hero._

Link laughed, the delicious sound always bursting forth colorful butterflies in my tummy. In his hand was a copy of the single too.

The cover of _Sk8er Hero_ was just awesome to look at. We had hired models in to fill in for me, Link, and Midna. The only people who know the real_ hero, ballerina, and the rocker girl _are us, of course, but the models were fit to my and Link's imagination. A dirty-blonde, rocker girl with a microphone and a h_ells-yeah _wink as her arm hooked with another dirty blonde, but male, smiling elatedly with one foot on a skateboard (We let the male model borrow Link's Epona). The Midna model hung in the back, in the dark, with a hand buried in her fiery-hued hair and the other placed on her stuck out hip. Her slightly surprised expressions may have been hard to read, but Link and I knew her true purpose in this song.

It's perfect.

"It's pretty epic, am I right? Much better than our others." I raised an eyebrow at him, reminding him of the song turned _top ten _from an another legendary band's list, _The Indi-go-go's_!

"Much much better," Link agreed kindly, quickly pulling me close into a playful embrace.

We started a small racket, laughing away in the small music corner with the singles both in our light grips and our inspirations for this new found happiness.

"Excuse us," a female voice interrupted.

Immediately, Link and I straightened ourselves together, me trying to slip out of Link's lanky arms as he tried to pull me back in, while maintaining his cool.

"Can we please have those? It's the last two and _we've_," the girl pleadingly pointed to her friend, a male who waved as he blew a big bubble, "been waiting forever for _Sk8er Hero _to come out." She whined a little, rubbing her fists together to emphasize the wait.

"Sure, kid," I sing-song replied, handing her my copy and Link handed the male his copy.

The girl froze, just as her fingers were within reach of the CD.

"_No._" She stepped back, almost tripping another music stand. "_Freaking_. _Way_." Her male friend caught onto her as he gasped along.

Link and I shared a look. A confused one.

"_It's—It's — Zelda and an...—Link! From—from—" _She frantically pointed the CD to her friend and he bobbed along. His jaw dropped, the glop of gum slipping down his throat.

Link and I grinned immediately at each other. Popularity, already?

So we both autographed the CD's with an expert flourish, the girl bouncing on her heels as the guy brightly grinned with another piece of gum between his teeth.

As they left, talking rapidly to each other in almost unintelligible babble, Link and I shared another look.

One look expectant of the prosperous future in front of us.

* * *

Please Read&Review! Thank you!


	4. Gazillionares

**A/N: **Happy Reading!

~ LoveandZeLink

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Five years from now, She sits at home_  
_Feeding the baby, she's all alone_  
_She turns on TV, guess who she sees_  
_Sk8er Boi rockin' up MTV_

Popularity. Is. _Awesome. _

Not only did _Sk8er Hero_ come out as a platinum single_—_as I had predicted_—_it also raised enough money for me and Link to move out of our one bedroom, one bath, one space the size of a closet, apartment! As an extra plus, it was enough to move out of our peaceful hometown and into the city!

_Castle Town_!

We have visited once there before to record and test out_ Sk8er Hero _and the rest of our album, but then Link and I decided to go back home and watch our results from home. Our third band member thankfully volunteered to stay in Castle Town, to get the major news and to do some sightseeing.

Yeah, so what if Link and I are cowards? Or really_—_I begged Link to stay with me when he swayed to stay in Castle Town.

"Hey!" Link called out to me, a few days after introducing our first album to the public. The public which had decided our fate_._

I was in the shower at that time and yelled over the steam, "Just a minute!"

"Come out _now,_ Zelda!" He immediately replied.

Groaning, I shut off the water, and quickly grabbed my robe, tying the wrap around myself. Slipping my feet into my slippers, I ran back to the living room as my faded blonde hair dripped all over the place. In a fit of drippiness, I stuck my hand on my hips Midna-style and watched the back of his tousled head.

"_What_?" I finally scowled at him, squeezing the water out of my hair and into an empty cup.

Link turned back to look at me_—_he sighed under that small breath of his_—_and pointed to the television.

I stared at him, before my eyes were fixated by the fizzling screen.

What. The. _Hell?_

Ooh, that'd be a good song, actually.

There, on some channel Gods know what, was actual film of me and Link from our visit to Castle Town. The film shifts from snapshots of Link and me around Castle Town, and some of our third member doing some sightseeing of his own, but mostly it was me and Link recording in the studio that day. And the song blaring over the whole thing?

_Sk8er Hero._

We called our third member moments afterward. He apologized for never telling us since too many fans had gotten a hold of his number so he started to block off these numbers, but he never got the chance to block all of them_. _So he just stopped picking up his phone in total, now in the process of getting a new one.

He filled us in, excitedly telling us how _Sk8er Hero_ had gotten onto HyruleHighest's list of the top ten! And how immediately in a few days, _Sk8er Hero _achieved the number one spot!

I squealed in place as Link impulsively picked me up and twirled me around. We had major headaches, and broke a few things, but we were too dazzled in our cloud of happiness.

In the same day, we moved out, and then bought tickets head-on to Castle Town. It was a crazy move, but the moment we entered the blaring, bustling city, Link and I were recognized already. The moment being in a small music store, ogling at the cover of _Sk8er Hero_ when two fans realized the familiar strangers in the corner.

We causally walked out of the store, and to the hotel where our third member was staying.

Hours after talking with our third member and our record company, it was done.

Link and I were gazillionares.

Well, it seemed from the number of zeros on our album sales had to be that many. The number of sales in _a week_, by the way!

So being the geniuses Link and I are, we had began to live our lives as gazillionares.

And I have to say_—__it's totally epic._

"Ooh, look another one!" I giddily laughed, from our new guitar-printed sofa. It looked silly, but it knows how to work out a tight muscle. Yeah, did I mention it had a built-in massager?

The vast flat-screen depicted the first recording Link and I did some time ago. On the screen, I was singing into the circular microphone sort-of-thing as Link stood beside me, an electric guitar strapped neatly over his shoulder and another microphone in front of his mouth. Our third member and the newly hired two others hung in the back, estatic to be on. They rocked out on shiny drums and intense guitars.

"_She said 'See ya later, hero,'_" The television me easily harmonized with Link's amplifying voice. We shared a quick smile, before belting out then next lyrics in easy memory. The camera then directed at our producers behind glass, nodding in encouragement with thumbs-up in sight.

"What was that?" Link causally walked in, his cell phone at his ear and a bag of those healthy stuff that you can only get from the Ordon province. I scrunched my nose in distaste, yet Link blabbed to the person on the other line.

"Hey, that's us," he excitedly pointed out, the moment after I pointed it out. He then dropped next to me, poofing the bag out. I rolled my eyes, snatching his bag from his light fingers.

"I kid, Zel, I kid you." With a sweet kiss to my nose, he was able to lean over and steal back the bag, while still having success with the cell phone on his shoulder.

We watched the rest of the concert in starstruck silence. Or I did while Link continued to hold his conversation with the phone.

A minute later, he rose to throw away his bag as I yawned from stalking the television for news of Link and me. Besides the occasional interview of my father, who frequently walked out of places called 'The Building of the Ministry of Education' and 'The Building of the Prime Minister' and would answer to annoying questions with a strained smile, "No comment," there was nothing more from the _Sk8er Hero _singers.

On this channel anyway.

I grabbed the remote from the table, recycled from old wooden skateboards, and tuned to the next channel. Of course, it featured Link walking over to our favorite café to grab a vanilla chai latte for me and just an espresso for him. And of course, the headlines will read, "ANOTHER LATE NIGHT FOR THE UPCOMING ALBUM?"

Really, it's only been a good three months since the first album released. What do they think we are? Machines?

Well, screw them.

I slouched into the sofa, my knees reaching to tuck my chin underneath and my arms supporting a droopy head. My eyelids began to grow heavy and descended from time to time, onto my cerulean eyes. _Yeesh_, stalking the news for five hours really got to you.

Growing bored from the spokesperson's droning monotone, I took a cushion and snuggled across the sofa. _Initiate the godly massagers. _

Just as the drone lulled me to a sweet nap, Link marched in, a hand tousled into his dirty blonde hair.

"Zelda?"

"What?" I tiredly groaned into the pillow. My tired, tired face curled deeper in the pillow as Link shifted his weight, foot to foot.

"I just got off the phone."

"Okaaaay."

"Zelda?"

Painfully prying my head from the pillow, I moaned in a near yawn, "Yeeeaaahhh, Link what is it... ?"

I looked up, into Link's shaky, but still pretty, azure eyes. He guiltily stared back at me, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hey, Link, what's wrong?"

He smiled at me, a bit too sadly.

"Midna is coming. To our next concert."

* * *

Please Read&Review! Thank you!


	5. The Hero That She Turned Down

**A/N**: Zelda characters belong to Nintendo and "Complicated" lyrics are to Avril Lavigne.

One note for my awesome readers: Happy Reading!

~ LoveandZeLink

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_She calls up her friends, They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along and stands in the crowd,  
Looks up at the man that she turned down_

"_Naaaawwww_!" I drawled out the one word as I sprung from the sofa and sailed into Link's unopened arms.

He slightly _oomphed_ and made a pained face, but his long arms caught the small of my back and hooked underneath my legs.

With a small glance into my sparkly eyes, he heaved a great sigh.

"Please get down, Zelda."

"But—but—but this is... amazing news, Link!"

"I know, Zel, but I don't think we should allow Midna to come that night."

In total shock and total disbelief, I snapped my face over to Link's downward azures and tilted my head with an overly dramatic flourish. A blonde lock fluffed over a little of my left eye as my beaming mouth dropped into a capital _O_—as in _Oh my gods, do my ears deceive me_?

"Um... what?"

"You heard me, Zel." He stared fiercely into my disbelieving eyes, giving off a strong wave of determination, "I don't want her to come."

"And... why?"

Link gently let me down onto the sofa. He then sat beside me as I settled myself comfortably with a pillow into my lap. My muffled phone tilled from under my pillow and I quickly brought the mechanism out, immediately reading the **TEXT ALERT**. Link stalled, distractedly watching me read the small letters before furiously texting back with a secretive smile.

"Zel?"

"Yeah, Link?" I asked the phone, closing it shut and slipping it into my pocket.

He slowly swiveled his head over to me, a frown edging his lips and long bangs covering furrowed eyebrows.

"I'm one hundred percent certain Midna should not come," he declared, a bit too bossy for my taste.

"And that's because...?"

"I... It's just—well you see—I think... I..." he blubbered on, trailing off by my _okay-what-is-it?_ expression. He rubbed the back of his neck; this time taking his clouded eyes off to the side. I still innocently stared at him, all the while.

His azure gaze flickered back to me, a deep frown taking ahold of Link's lips.

"Okay then. Might as well now..." He sighed, plunging both hands into his clothes. He looked a little awkward, his hands creating unnatural lumps in his clothing while unwaveringly gazing at me. His face seemed a bit too unusually sad and a lot disappointed as he nervously fumbled around.

A lot like when Midna disappeared.

"Hey." I grabbed Link's cheeks, curving them into my palms to get his full attention. "Does this have to do with Midna?"

He was silent. Azure eyes dilated to widened lengths. I practically could see each individual orb of clear azure as he continued to stare at me, wide-eyed.

"_Yeeeeesss_," he warily stressed out at first. Then he wretchedly pulled his face out of my hands and into his own, crumbling into them. "Yes," he moaned this time, depressingly and puppy-like.

"Link." I slipped my arms around Link's depressing self, gently laying my head upon his hunched shoulder. "It'll be all right, Link. I'll be there next to you when we see her again for the first time." I picked my head up, smiling encouragingly, in a hopeful, mega-watt smile.

"Thank you, Zelda." He lifted a hand onto my shoulder, pulling me into his chest. _Yummy_. "But I don't want to risk anything between me and her."

"I don't think there's anything to risk if there's nothing there, Link. You said so yourself..."

"Maybe I did," His worried eyes flicked to my face; doubt still clouding. "And I still do agree with the past me. But it's just that, now, something is starting to eat me apart and telling me something can still be there. "

"Uh-huh. Something."

"Zelda, it's just that I'm starting to believe there's some unresolved feelings between me and her." Gingerly taking my hands into his own, he softly murmured, "I just don't know what exact thoughts could possibly be going through my head when I see her again... I really don't."

"Oh."

"Don't get me wrong, Zelda." He squeezed my hands reassuringly. "_I love you._ I would never do anything to risk what we have between you and me."

His azure gaze on me turned a tad more affectionate, almost pleadingly from the thought of losing me.

_Aaaaawww._

Giggling, I gathered Link into a grand embrace, leaning his head onto my shoulder. He hugged back, a bit puzzled, but happy.

"I love ya too, Link," I returned my affection, beaming as the words left my lips.

I could see his whole world of "unresolved feelings" leave the plane of his shoulders and so then, I decided to spill.

"But we're still inviting Midna," I felt the shock quickly rumble through his body, and embraced him even closer with the same affectionate strength as before. "I got a text sayin' nothing's gonna stop her from seeing us again..."

xxxxxxxxxx

"_Tell me_!" I ordered in my brilliant singing vocals to the loudly energetic audience. Their wonderful, shrilly applause may be ear-deafening, but the overall applause was all too addictive. They all send a wonderful chill down my spine as I sang on, "_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_"

Link was next to me, as always, singing along with an electric guitar strapped onto his shoulder and a grin flashed across his handsome face. All the females in the arena acknowledged that and screamed even louder for Link's sake. I send him a beaming look as the words keep piling into the audience. The audience where I constantly search for a fiery-headed princess.

"_I see the way you're tearing Hyrule up gets me frustrated_."

Another killer roar. Another flap of their very diverse boards of fanmade banners and neon glow sticks selling from the front. Another wave of hands outstretching to touch the invisible and invincible duo of Link and me.

Throughout the whole song, there was a pink spotlight tailing me, but I stayed by Link's side. He continued to play along on his Master Guitar, as his liquid voice frequently assisted my less courageous vocals.

It was all too fun as we both sang the last note. It held into the air for not even a millisecond as fanatic screams broke out from all around.

I impulsively bowed down, Link following suit, as our third member grinned quite deviously at the girls seated at his right. After moments of waving and peace signs thrown upward and outward and blowing kisses, the three of us ran offstage as the help began to clear up for the new song.

That was our second-to-last song for the night.

The last?

You only need to guess.

Link immediately frowned, and curiously plucked at his guitar strings. It resulted in a weird _twang_. He furrowed his brow before walking over to our third member to chit-chat, I guessed, about his strings. Shrugging, I tiredly settled onto a chair as a wave of make-up artists crowded around.

"Stop guys, I look fine," I grumbled as a swipe of inky black mascara assaulted my lashes.

They all instantly bickered at me, not missing a chance to list all my physical flaws while effortlessly applying more onto my face. Giving up, I allowedthe cosmetics ravage my natural appearance. I know I looked fine though, _yeesh_, makeup artists these days.

Just as the last eyeliner was drawn, Link walked up to me.

"How long was I out?" I moaned as the artists ran off, probably to find more victims.

"You were out?"

"Answer the question."

With a humorous grin, he replied, "The evil experts had taken you captive for exactly," he glanced at his watch, "exactly five minutes."

"Only five?" I huffed, looking into the mirror.

The devils.

Changed me to look like some sort of drama queen. There was bright pink on my face, a color I liked, but not splattered on my cheeks. The lipstick was another bright monstrosity, but scarlet red, and the black mascara was actually purple. They saved the best onto my eyelids, a glittering display of navy blue. Actual glitter that when caught in light will reflect off a blinding display of sparkles. I watched as my face drop in disgust.

_The devils_.

Immediately, I grab a tissue nearby and ferociously rubbed it onto my face.

Link chuckled at my reaction and handed me water bottle. Thanking him, I grabbed the bottle, dumped the cool liquid onto another tissue, and rubbed that onto my face.

As the tissue began to tear, Link spoke, "Hey, Zelda, I'm going to my dressing room to get more guitar strings for the Master Guitar." He shrugged, showing me the guitar with one string out of place. "So I gotta jet. You know where to find me?"

"'Kay." I gave him a small smile, before erasing the horrible atrocities on my face.

But nothing works. The things were well strong enough to stay put. Even though I got a decent amount removed from my cheeks and eyes, well they still stick out like a sore thumb.

I got so pissed at my blinding reflection that I ran off to find the so-called artists. Fortunately, I found one and forced the whereabouts of a makeup remover and dabbed the remover all over my face. When I thought to be finished, I looked again into a nearby mirror.

_Whew._

I then complete my natural look by taking my hair up into a messy ponytail, making sure a neon-pink strand was in conspicuous place, before grinning at my happy reflection. _'We look rockin_,' I complimented my reflection.

"_Zelda, Link, and Ganondorf are to report back onstage._" A speaker announced from those speaker things. With one last look into the mirror, I dashed off to the stage.

"Hey, Ganny," I waved at him, making my way up the center.

"Hello, Zelda. It has certainly been eventful night, am I correct?"

I politely bobbed my head in return, since he never was one of the easy talkers. With dark red hair, dark desert night skin, and a tall, dark statute, he was never the one to be the first one to greet. He scares me sometimes, once getting pissed enough at a paparazzo to slam his gargantuan hand into the guy's face. The paparazzo wasn't too hurt, except for the fact the guy had a nasty bruise on his cheek, but he should have seemed it coming. All magazines called Ganondorf the "Rocker of Power" in our band. I was Wisdom, of course from brilliantly coming up with the platinum single, as Link was Courage. I don't really know how they came to that nickname, but it suited him well.

Where is he anyway?

"Hey," I said, "where's Link?"

"You had heard him stating he was retiring to his dressing room for new guitar strings?" Ganondorf answered, picking up his trademark drum sticks.

"Oh yeah," I hit my forehead once with the end of my fist. "He did tell me that. Thanks, Ganny!"

He was the one to nod this time as I swiftly ran to Link's dressing room. I then remember Link's room was the one across from mine and made my way to the dressing room halls. When found the right room, I turned the knob.

"Hey Link—" I bubbly greeted.

And then.

_I was going crazy, was I?_

My eyes disillusioned me to see a female pressed up against a dirty-blonde male with their lips completely brushing against each others'. One set of blue hands rested on high cheekbones and another on an elegant set of shoulders covered by fiery-hued hair. One set of red eyes were peacefully closed and the other foggy, azure set was close to fating the same. Their breathing was quick and hushed from my immediate entrance. But then they turned...

I remembered looking into those pretty, azure eyes before.

_If Midna ever came back, I would never go back to her._

_ Not when I still have you._

_ Don't you see, Zel, that I'd never lie to you?_

I turned on my heel just as a cracked "_Zelda—wait!_" burst through the deafening silence. I hurried out of the door, slamming it shut, before speed walking as fast I ever could. Since I never could run.

_Crap_.

I wasn't even out of the hall, before the door was fleetly flung open and I had to run.

_I would never do anything to risk what we have between you and me._

"Zelda—"

A hand brushed against my shoulder and I irately shrugged it off. _What the hell does he think he's doing?_ But Link was quick enough to turn me around in time.

I can't look into his face though.

"Zelda, please, look at me. _Please,_" he groaned, holding his head heavily.

A line of curse words and _why? _lined up at my throat, but I kept my mouth shut as I bitterly looked up at him. Stupid pretty azure eyes. And they're not even that pretty. Look at them with their clouded blue, because he was kissing another!

"How can I look at you when you hurt me?" I growled at him, almost too quietly.

"Zelda, can you _please_ just listen to me—" he whimpered, suddenly rubbing his temple.

"I don't need to hear how you had to lie to me!" I shrilly screamed at him, and with every cell in my body burning with rage, I shoved both my hands onto his chest. I have to admit, I tingled just as my palms met the old fabric of his shirt._  
_

But then the tingle stopped as he fell back, back onto the harsh, apathetic wall, but that small distraction gave me enough time to tear away from pitiful, old him.

Just like that, I had decided_ I hate him_.

Then I hastily escaped through an emergency exit, grabbing an abandoned skateboard left behind by the door, before running out into the night. Free, cold air surrounded me as freedom should be.

Yet the very last thing I hear before I left the building was an intercom voice ordering in a tight demand, "_Link and Zelda, Link and Zelda, please report to the center stage immediately_."

"You wanna know what I should to report to you?" I thought aloud to the intercom nestled into that awful building.

"Screw you!"

Just then, the already ill-lighted skies above unfortunately swirled into a deeper, wilder, upward scene with unseen clouds shifting to a dangerous shaded gray and claps of thunder resounded with the color change. The night looked worse for me as heavy showers of rain pelted my skin, and I immediately boarded the slippery skateboard.

It looked like I was the one to be screwed here.

_"Well, screw all of you!"_

Especially Link.

* * *

Please Read&Review! Thank you!


	6. Good Friends

**A/N**: Nothing much to say, except _Happy Reading_!

(And Knil, AKA Kane, belongs to me—for once, WOOT—as Zelda belongs to Nintendo!)

~ LoveandZeLink

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

_Sorry girl, but you missed out  
Well tough luck, that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends_

I don't exactly know where I'm headed.

But anywhere is good enough when I'm escaping from the grubby hands of my currently ex-boyfriend as I gained speed on the more efficient wheels of a skateboard. It's not mine_—_oh no, I did not plan to get home with this piece of crap—but it was luckily abandoned with the grungy graffiti paint peeling and one of the dirtied wheels feeling extremely lopsided. It doesn't matter, the board still gave me some distance away from _him_.

"Zelda!" I heard him cry from some ways back. I spared a quick glance, finding that he's a lot closer than I think, and immediately pushed with my left foot.

But —_godsdamn it_ — it's pouring too damn hard.

I halted under a streetlamp, just momentarily to do one final thing.

But I shouldn't have stopped.

Never, never, _never_ will I ever look into those eyes again, eyes that dashingly sparkle with an azure light, and feel loved. At least, that's what I wanted to think. Yet my heart pleasantly thumped and pleadingly urged me to run back into his arms. To let bygones be bygones. Isn't that what I wanted?

_No!_

My head intelligently told me to take both my hands, raise them high so the streetlight can clearly shed luminescence onto them, and give him the finger. He stopped and his eyes softly depressed, not from surprise like I originally wanted, but from clear disappointment. And maybe from guilt.

I yelled at the top of my burning lungs, "See you later, cheater hero!"

Just then, the streetlight I was leaning on, spazzed crazily, before breaking out into darkness. The abundant showers of raindrops grew heavier and turbulent thunder claps grew more intense.

I then made my getaway as a "_Zelda, please_!" chased after me.

But I skated onward. I didn't looked back. I couldn't when I twisted around random corners. I soon felt my legs achingly burn from pushing myself too forward, too far. But still, I pushed onward from the thought of listening to him talk about his secret affair with her. At least, there's nothing more and less that he can say about that.

Finally, _finally_, I came to a sudden stop. My whole body completely suffered with screaming pains and resounding aches and crazy cramps. So very part of my body sighed from the sudden rest. I collapsed onto the ground, wet and exhausted.

_Where the hell am I?_

I looked around—relived to find no sound of him—but recognized a restaurant he and I frequented at. The thought immediately smacked me in the face like reality demanded me to _wake up_.

Fired up with new found determination, I got back on board and blindly skated to the apartment front and halted beneath the heroic overlay of the rain protector thingy. Before entering those secure doors, I spotted something at the bus stop, that brought another stupid thought of him.

_"Bet you can't grind that," he taunted me, the moment we stood outside our new apartment._

_I took my gaze from the luxurious building and faced "that."_

_It was a bench._

_I scoffed, brushing off the challenge with a roll of my eyes. But I was a bit nervous from the worn green wood looking dangerously frail. Now that I really think about it, I wasn't a bit nervous, I didn't want to accept the challenge at all._

_"Another time," I answered, a bit meekly. I shamelessly turned toward the doors to our new home._

_"Coward."_

"_Cheater!_" I savagely countered, testing out my wheels before instantly flipping onto the top part of the green bench.

At first, it seemed to going all too well. Though the rain was for the worse, I strangely enough kept my balance perfectly, leaning side to side only slightly, and fairly enjoyed the sound of scraping metal against rotting wood.

Before a loud pop resounded throughout my ears.

The board wasted no time when it sneakily slid from underneath before I could get my mind together. I can't even remember the moment when I pathetically reached out to nobody as my body flailed stupidly, but hopelessly to the side. The next moment had to be when I painfully crashed upon slippery pavement and a new pain exploded from my left leg.

I cried out loud, holding my awkwardly shaped and agonizing leg to my chest.

Rain continued to pound onto me, thoughtless on the condition I was in. No one was in sight, it was such a foul weather and the thunder felt like direct screaming to my ears. There was no sight of clear light as well, though moment from moment, claps of thunder gave off a dangerous spark. But I was in so much pain and torture, I could only curl into myself.

I didn't care anymore.

I didn't care that I won the ever precious fame and stardom. I didn't care that I was supposed to be singing my best single, _Sk8er Hero_, right now. I didn't care that my long-term boyfriend cheated on me with my long-forgotten best friend.

_I didn't care._

It was my tough luck that my next moment was all featured in black.

xxxxxxxxxx

I woke up, confused as ever.

I was surrounded by little, many candles that burned off the scent of calming eucalyptus and it looked pretty sure that I was inside someone's home. On their sofa, in fact, without my _Sk8er Hero_ hoodie or even my shoes. I was left in my ratty, black tank top with his tie still around my neck and damp jeans.

I looked a little bare.

Oh dear Nayru, was I going to be _raped_?

The impossible thought of it raced through my mind and I was going to fling my legs onto the ground and run like the wind.

Till I remembered my leg was most likely broken and the rapist would have got to me by now. I mean I blacked out, how much was of an opportunity was that?

Shrugging the thought off, I looked ahead to my seriously broken leg that was bandaged neatly with soft gauze and currently lied on a cushy pillow placed onto the elaborate table in front of me. My other parts were safely tucked into a blanket—a hundred percent Gerudo cotton, I checked—with another opulent cushion gently underneath my head. Groaning, I tried to sit up, rubbing the slightly less throbbing ache in my head.

Blacking out sucks.

"Are you awake?" A male voice called from my left.

Manically shrieking as a first response, I impulsively pulled the expensive blanket up to my chin.

"No, no, please don't be afraid." The voice softly soothed me from where ever the hell it's from, "I'm not going to hurt you. Well, if you can see that clearly." From my left, a swipe gesticulated to my mummified leg. Screw that, he could be a nice rapist.

"_Who the hell do you think you are_?"

"Ahm... let me..." The voice stood from it's spot to my far left and—

What the hell?

The voice was obviously male, so it wasn't a surprise when masculine features were revealed from the dim lighting; I saw his hair was a light shade, an average blonde really, and emerald-green eyes flickered from each feature on my face. His eyes were surprisingly warm and worried, they did held no lust to rape me. However, from the way he carefully held himself in a rumpled sweater vest over a button-down oxford, and in immaculately creased khakis was all I need to know to see a PREP smack over him.

I recoiled in horror.

He was pretty cute too. _Damn it_.

"Uummm..." I stared at him, helpless to reply next to a prep, "you haven't... said your... um—name."

"Name?" The guy pointed at himself like I directed the question to someone else. _Yeah, the dude right next to you_. "My name is Knil."

"Say what?"

"Knil. But most call me Kane."

"Where the hell did you get Kane from Knil?"

Kane unexpectedly chuckled, it was weirdly different from Link's delicious throaty laughter. His was more silvery, I guess, with the way he was careful how loud or deep he can get so it came out perfectly pitched to a girl's fitting.

It was stupid.

I found myself praising Link for not being like that.

"Really?" He interrupted with a snicker, this time more boyishly as I nodded slowly. Warily. "Well, Knil is a handful, right? So I just took the 'K' from Knil and stuck it with the second letter, 'N.' So it sounds like Kay-en." He shrugged, a bit too bombastically.

I stared at him. He smiled like I was so shocked from his so-called brilliance. Well I'll show Mister Preppy here how I'm sooo shocked.

"That's stupider than having an already stupid name."

He unexpectedly laughed again, walking away as well with his head bent towards himself. I can't help, but smile from the quick jubilation glowing from him from inside the depressing dimness of his home.

"Why is there so many candles out here?" My gauze-covered foot nudged a tiny candle.

"Power's out," he said, and then from behind, "you hungry?"

I swiveled my head to see he was head-deep in the confines of his fridge, the blare of no light giving me a bad idea about his food. But it's only been a couple minutes, right?_  
_

"You have limoncello?" I answered with his question of my own.

"Ahm, not quite. Will green tea with lemon do?"

"What the hell, why not?"

A fit of laughter was the reply I got back. I comfortably smiled again, snuggling into the expensive fabric and sinking into this magnificent sofa of his. Although it wasn't anything like the one Link and I picked, they were both comfortable!

_Link. _

Shrugging him off, I slowly looked around my surroundings, achieving more information that 'Kane' probably owned a candle factory, but then my eyes caught the window. It depicted several familiar buildings that I've walked by millions of times.

"Where am I?"

From the his place in the bustling kitchen, he calmly replied, "In my penthouse."

Rolling my eyes, I called out, "And that is?"

"On the Castles at the Swifty April."

It took a moment for me to realize that famous, apartment-complex name.

"Um," I raised my forefinger at an invisible him, "I live here too."

I heard another burst of laughter, but coming towards me. "Of course you do."

Kane came from behind the sofa and settled a glass tray before me, a few ways away from my leg. On the tray was a wineglass with a citrus color and a yellow lemon sliced on the glass's rim and another glass filled with something else, I couldn't tell. But on the center was a plate of...

"Pizza!" I freakishly squealed and immediately reached over for a slice. It wasn't fresh, I could tell, but it was heated somehow so it wasn't all that bad. Plus it tasted exquisite with the right amount of sauce, melting cheese, and many herbs for a pizza.

_Link loved pizza. _

Biting back the tears, I ripped off another bite while Kane took a spot to my left onto the sofa. He smiled as I savored the unique flavor before swallowing, then lifted a mug of some green lemon tea thing.

"This is the bomb," I talked, before bringing the tea to my lips.

"It's a week-old."

I comically spat out the tea to look at him, head-on.

He only smiled again, not acknowledging I ruined his carpet, before nonchalantly digging into his own slice. I was so hungry and shrugged it off before finishing the rest quickly, immediately reaching over for a second.

_Gods, heartbreak can really work up an appetite._

And I finally broke down. Feeling sick to my stomach, I slowly set the down onto the plate with a quivering frown. Kane noticed, casually leaned back into the sofa, and began to talk to me.

"So, what's your story of being found in a ball with a broken leg in front of our apartment?" He warily questioned, setting down his pizza as well.

I buried my head into my knees, before rudely replying, "None of your business."

"Well," He leaned back into his spot with arms behind his head. "I've had quite the night. Another lavish party, another boring place to socialize, and another night wasted. Especially when the special guest had not shown up. Oh, but the amount of girls I got to hit on me was quite spectacular." He smirked as I coolly picked up the glass of green tea.

"Zero?" I guessed, sipping the tea. It warmly pooled into the bottom of my tummy, and I took another swig as Kane laughed heartily. His laughter was beginning to lose the silvery perfection and the small change caused my heart to slowly mend.

_Damn, Zelda, slow down! _

"Not exactly." He paused, tilting his head up as he carefully thought. "And just so you know, I am no liar. But it is such an unbelievable number." He smirked quite arrogantly, before saying, "It was approximately twenty-four ladies who had shamefully flirted with me tonight."

Inwardly, my heart broke the small mend.

"_Twenty-four of those snot-faced children."_

I scoffed, rolling my cerulean eyes in the process, "Twenty-four is a stupid number."

Smirking deviously, he showed me his phone before his finger swiped at screen. The device tilled, then the phone was by my ear. "_Twenty-four new voicemail messages. Message one_, 'Hhhhiiiii Kane! It's Delilah! I had so much fun tonight and soooo I was thinking about your offer to meet for coffee and ssoooo how's tomorrow afternoon sound?' *beep* _Message two_, 'Hey Kane! You remember Scarlett? Well it was such a pleasure to meet you and I am totally on for dinner!" *beep* _Message three_, 'Candy Kane!'" Here I laughed loudly as Kane quietly, but bemusedly, snickered. "'It's me, babe! Your sweet Tootsie! Call me later so we can hang, kay?'"

I waved at him to stop already—I couldn't handle myself if we'd reach twenty-four—and he agreed to do so. I felt a 'lil better and went back to greedily munching on pizza as Kane was putting away his his phone, but I ninja-like swiped it from him before he could.

"I know we only got to third of your conquests," I smirked at him, causing him to raise a brow at me, "but those girls sound plain desperate. I bet they hadn't had a boyfriend in ages."

"You're quite wrong." He picked up his glass of something and clinked the ice in the glass around. I took another bite of pizza. "I don't think these Castle Town socialites will agree for any other boyfriend than Crown Prince Knil of Elury." After another clink of ice, he sipped at his drink.

I stared at him. He flickered his emerald gaze to me, once, before going back to his drink.

"I know you," I mumbled, taking on a slight flush.

"And I to you," He coolly set down his drink, then leaned down to gaze more closely at me, "Princess Zelda of Hyrule. But more known as the Rocker of Wisdom."

I immediately looked down, focusing on my hands which are covered with a new coat of inky black. But, I focus on hearing the most predictably words next, "Why would you give up your throne to rock?"

But it never comes.

Creasing his forehead with concern, Kane remarked softly, "I just don't understand why you, all broken up and drenched to the bone, if you're an ex-princess and current rocker of the year."

The minute he finished that sentence, I'm in tears.

"I found my boyfriend was getting it on with our best friend that came back from her kingdom for our concert so I ran away from them like a coward and he tried to explain but I didn't let him so he chased after me and I just kept running until I got here and then I tried to grind this bench and then—and then—"

"Here you are," he concluded, staring at me with something unfathomable in his watchful gaze.

"Yeah," I sniffled, drawing the blanket closer to myself. He offered some tissues from behind the sofa, but I tearfully refused with my damp eyes attached to his kind face. "I'm really sorry, Kane. Talking about my love life when..."

"It's quite all right. We didn't know each very well, so I don't blame you for following someone else, someone who was very close to you. Saved Hyrule and all, together," he remarked softly.

"If you say so... but, no, that was him and our best friend, Midna." Wiping my runny nose with my shoulder, I mumbled with a swirl of my finger, "I just stood in the background, acting like the cliche damsel in distress. What a real, Hyrulean princess would do."

"Oh." He ran a hand through his head, thoughtfully. "But you were still closer than that?"

"I guess not if he'd go on with my own best friend. I guess they were more than good friends too, none like I thought before. I hate him, though."

Another pause ensued.

"They were just kissing, am I right?"

"Yeah, but still—"

Kane instantly gripped my chin, tilted my head up and kissed me, smack there on the lips.

_WHAT.  
_

I stayed as still as a stature when his lips pressed more firmly onto mine, yet he was stopping himself, but that made him all the more pleasant. Immediately, I did not accept the invite, but in time—I did

_Hahaa, _I realized in the middle of this.

_Link can suck this._

Then, just as I thought we were going to get a little further, he broke away, almost too quickly with his fingers off my chin. We then conscientiously stared at each other for a puzzled moment, before he nonchalantly leaned back into the sofa with two hands brought onto his knees, eyeing me carefully. That actually looked kinda... appealing.

_How did..._

I blushed furiously, embarrassingly hiding half of my face into the soft blanket. Nervously, I pressed more fingers onto his phone, which was starting to cover with sweat from my clammy palms.

"Now," He then gestured to the space between us, "we have done the same as they have. But at the same time, we're just two platonic friends. I mean, we have just met, haven't we?" YES, but _we were engaged before!_ "Does that make their mistake just as bad as ours? Or more importantly, did it really mean anything?"

Before I could jump to my defense, there was a rapid knock at the door.

Almost shrieking again, I shockingly jumped just as Kane shot a perturbed look at the door.

Silence.

"Whose there?" Kane called out cautiously.

"I know Zelda is in here." The last voice I would ever want to hear answered. "And I need to talk to her. Please open this door?"

* * *

Please Read&Review! Thank you!


	7. More Than the Eye Can See

**A/N: **Well, two more chapters to go! Always, Zelda belongs to the N team and Kane is still to me!

Happy Reading!

~ LoveandZeLink

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_Too bad that you couldn't see  
See that man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside_

"_Don't you dare open that door._"I hissed slash whispered at the man who holds my fate with him. Him, by the way, who has these long ears that can probably hear my threatening hiss of a whisper.

_Crap._

Kane creased his forehead thoughtfully. His green gaze deliberately flickered over to me, _me_ who was madly trying to screw off my own head with my frantic motioning of _oh hell no _with my over spastic hands. He silently stared, before looking to come to a decision, as he coolly raised from his spot next to me. I sucked in a hiss of thin breath, desperately grabbing at his sleeve.

He stopped, then languidly turning around to face me with smiling features, _"_Don't worry about it," Kane advised softly, prying my tight fingers from his sleeve and motherly pulling the super soft blanket closer around myself, "Don't think he'll be getting away with anything."

I rebelliously puckered my lips, in thought, before demanding, "Then take off your vest."

In shock, he creased his forehead again, before in one clean motion, took off his sweater vest and handed it to me. I gratefully clutched it from him and next gestured for him to unclasped some of his buttons. He furthered to crease his temple, then hesitantly undid the first three buttons of his shirt. His fingers reached for the fourth, but I hurriedly shook my head. Smiling slightly, Kane held his hands out in a _Is-this-okay? _position.

I shook my head again, greedily grabbing at his shoulder to get access to his head. My hand reached for his blonde hair—already perfectly tousled—until my feminine fingers ran through the stringy strands. It took a moment for me to get the perfect look. Then my fingers slid off his head and down his shirt, where creases are created in all the right places too.

Finally, I leaned back from his self, squinting at the look he should be clearly suggesting.

_And by gods, I think I got it._

Satisfied, I excitedly motioned for him to go get the door.

Kane smiled sadly at me, then he went off and over to the entrance door, out of sight. I quickly yanked on his navy vest, covering my skimpy tank top and threw his stupid guitar tie onto the floor. Quickly, I disheveled the vest, furthering the suggested look it can vibe off. To get him to know _two can play at that game. _

Just as I heard a pregnant pause—that gave me a inside fist bump to myself—and then a dubious "Thanks man, I really need—" I hurried my fingers on Kane's phone, beaming mischievously as_ he _and Kane both took the chance to enter.

In his disheveled glory, Kane was actually frowning and walking a few behind him. He who secretly spared a small glance back at Kane before quickly walking in front of me; sadly eyeing my broken leg and the rumbled vest I proudly was wearing. He also gave Kane another quick, unsure glance, before sitting before me in a cloud of disquiet.

An appearance worthy of crappiness belonged to him_. _Droplets of storm water were nestled into his hair, dripping abundantly onto his tee with large dark stains. He could have caused a mere _lake _within a few seconds. Lastly, I've noticed the Master Guitar strapped onto his back.

_What the hell,_ _is he going to serenade me to come back?_

"Oh, Zelda_…" _He emptily sorrowed, reaching out to me with long fingers, but I shoved my hand, palm outwards, to him; telling him to _stop. _He'd better stop.

But then, I can't say when he spoke my name from his lovely lips, I felt nothing. Those haunting, azure eyes were pleading with me, and that usually gets to me. But now, it only got to my soft side, the stupid weakling of a heart. It knows I still have terrible feelings for Link, but still. It has to look past the pretty azure eyes and his magnificent, liquid voice.

_He lied on me. With her_ _of all people._

"I didn't say you were forgiven," I mumbled to him, flinging Kane back his phone and then crossly crossing my arms. Kane awkwardly grabbed at the phone, still holding his frown. He took the spot on where I originally met him, in an armchair to my far left. So there was Kane to my left, _him _directly in front, and both are watching me; one with a curious green watch and the other with a begging azure gaze.

There was a predictable awkward silence.

"Listen, _Zelda, _I—"

"_The bitter taste of hot burning _SPICE—" tunefully tilled from inside Kane's hands. He instantly shot a confused and desperate look at his hands, his phone, before accusingly glaring at me. I nonchalantly shrugged and averted my amused gaze, as if I had nothing to do with it. Kane knew better. While he awkwardly rubbed at his neck, already feeling more out of place with Kane as he was before.

Casually standing up and just leisurely walking away, Kane sang along with the blaring phone that was raised into the air, "_Just this once I'll let you take a bite,_" He twirled his forefinger along with the song, "_Because I know you're taken with—with my taste, and doesn't it make you love it more?_" At the end of the tone, he frowned at me, before he clicked on with a "Hello, you've currently reached Knil."

I flirtatiously giggled from the surprise he knew the song better than I do.

Link looked at me worriedly, furrowing his brow. A once cute move on me.

I glared at him, giving him a harsh look saying, '_Take that, you cheater hero!'_

"Zelda." He addressed me.

Silence.

"What more do you want from me, Link?"

"Zelda, I… I just—I want you to listen to me." I opened my mouth to retort, but Link shoved a finger onto my lips. That was momentarily tingling from Kane's kiss. _Heheh._ "Please. For me."

I squished my face in mock thought, before humphing my one grumble of an agreement

"Okay," He sighed. "Okay. So what you saw what true. Yes, me and Midna had something going on back there. But Zelda, let me give it to you straight." I nodded impatiently. "I was drugged."

I burst into laughter before mockingly retorting that ever patient comeback, "Oh right_. _That's _so_ original, Link. _Look at me I'm Link and I need to be drugged so I can go—_"

"I'm serious, Zel."

"Dead serious?"

"Dead serious."

For a second, I contemplated on whether the seriousness in Link's eyes were true. The azure light was stronger, brighter, and I, for once in this horrible night, could tell he was true. Maybe his heart was true too.

Sensing the tiny cloud of doubt, Link then reached in his pocket and pulled out a tin. He placed the item near a flickering candle. The dim light was able to display the label on the tin as 'Guitar Shine.' I rapidly blinked at him in alarm and awe. _That's what he wanted me to see? A guitar shine?_

"A guitar shine drugged you?" I resolved for him, picking up the tin. Smiling mischievously, I sing-songed, "_Oh look at me, I'm a tin of guitar shine and I can _drug _people with no brains into thinking—_"

"Pass me back the shine?" He mumbled, a bit hurt from my song there.

_Well, good for you!_

Rolling my eyes, I passed him the shine without meeting his eyes. He spoke softly again. "So it's a guitar shine, yes, it's quite no big deal. But let me tell the complete story." I nodded, peeking a bit at his quiet mask. "So I went to my dressing room, correct? To change the strings. And then I found that_._" He held up the tin and I quietly scoffed. "It looks like an ordinary tin of guitar shine, correct? Well guess again." With that, he screwed open the top and cautiously held it out to me. The tin held some sort of shiny oily substance, a lot like ordinary guitar shine, and there sure seemed to be nothing wrong with it.

Until I leaned in_. _

Big mistake. I learned that the hard way.

_Oh. My. Goooodddsss. _The _smell_. Of such _shine_. Should be _banned. _

My head was rapidly ambushed by that smell and the scent contagiously tuned to turn off all activity in my brain, only leaving a dumb and numb sense throughout my body. The numbing started slow, first in my head, then moving slowly to dull down every one of my senses as they savagely trespassed downward.

I seriously could not think straight

"_Wha…?" _I coughed once, but it was useless and created a powerful spasm in my brain, "_iiisssss—dis—this—_gack—_aaaawwww hell…_"

"Welp." Link quickly snapped the top back in place and fumbling, screwed it shut. "She inhaled too much…"

"_Llll—iiiiinnnn—kkkuuuhhh…" _I moaned, dropping my spazzing head onto my raised knees. The numbing began to block out the spazz attack and was leaving behind a clear sense of obscurity. I felt like I couldn't tell from black and white!

"Zelda," I hear him murmur to me and even drugged, I see him holding the tin so tight I could see white fingers, "I do love you, you know that right?"

I answered with obscurity yanking their hold onto my head, "_Yeh… mehhh tttoooo…_"

Just then, Kane snapped back in the room with the phone out of sight, yelling, "_What the hell do you think you're doing?_" He snatched the tin from Link and flung it underneath the table, as if that'll be any help. I continued to be sabotaged by such _shine, _going far by squeezing my head in a death grip. For some reason, Kane hurriedly grabbed at a candle, then instantly placed the flame right underneath my nose. I breathed in.

Heat flared into my system.

I really don't know what happened but the next thing I know, I'm having a coughing fit. Coughing out the bad, icky numbness that was releasing it's easy hold it had_. _Slowly, but carefully, my sensitivity came back to me and soon enough, I could think straight again. Kane set down the candle, watching me carefully with concern eyes.

"Ouch," I mumbled, trailing a few fingers onto my slightly loosening head as Kane took the seat next to me and patted my back in small claps. I looked up at him first, then cautiously at Link. "_What was hell was that?_"

Link seriously shrugged as Kane answered like some sort of scientist, "It was the leftover oil from a Leever plant. Dangerous stuff."

Coughing once more, I asked, "And you know because…?"

"You don't want to be me." He replied with a small, stupid smirk.

Rolling my eyes, I settled back into the cushion, fanning at myself for what had happened. Link bowed his head in some sort of mix of confusion and sadness as Kane also dropped his watchful eyes to the flooring, clasping his pale hands together. The moment was tense and silent before Kane cut through.

"That's a new low."

Link and I snapped our attention to him. I curiously raised my eyebrows as Link drew pale in the dimness.

"What…?"

"You heard me." Kane creased his forehead in anger. "What kind of guy drugs his ex to get her back? I've heard of other stupid moves, but drugging her? That's not right. And I don't think it ever will." Emerald eyes raised into confused blue ones. The moment was too slow.

"I wasn't trying to drug her," Link instantly snapped, regaining some color into his flesh, "I was trying to show her that I was the one that had been drugged." His azure eyes narrowed from anger too, yet his had a tighter fierceness that attracted me so much before. Kane's green glare narrowed too, so each was scowling at each other with contempt and disregard for each other.

"Okay, guys," I immediately shoved between the two of them by sharply angling into each others' visions, "cut the crap. And shut the hell up while you're at it. I'm the one who will be doing the talking around here." I turned to Link, a straight face set on me. He softened his glare, curiously gazing for my next words.

"So you inhaled that crap and—_oh—_let me guess what happened next; Midna came in, professed her long lost love for you, drugged-you agreed or some crap, and some other crap that no one wants to see again followed after that. Yeah?"

Link smiled widely. "Yeah."

"So you really don't have unresolved feelings for her and you actually knew what you were gonna think when she came through that door?"

"Oh yeah, about that—"

"But Link," I interrupted, lining my lips with a sulk, "how can you really put a drug to blame? I know it does make sense and all, but you and Midna had a history. A really close to intimate one. It just doesn't… click that the drug was everything, and that some chemistry between the two of you, didn't help at all."

"Maybe you're right." Link mumbled, leaning forward with glassy azure eyes and thoughtfully taking both of my hands in his callused own. "But does it reallymatter when that relationship is now history? So why would it mean anything to me or even you when the kiss never did?" Out of the corner of my eye, Kane started to line a smile onto his lips, aiming it at Link.

_"Does that make their mistake just as bad as ours? Or more importantly, did it really mean anything?"_

I stopped. They stopped. Another predictable, awkward silence.

I then turned to Kane whose still smiling so brightly, it could have lit up the whole room. I continued to gape at him, trembling slightly at the revolution that I could _see _now.

Really, there's more beyond than the eye can see. Or really my eye. But I should have looked past what I was thrown in front of me, I should have looked past _that_ and known true, courageous Link would have a better reason for that when there seemed none. He was forced, no less, 'cause he's Link.

_ He's my Link._

Blubbering out into tears, I awkwardly dropped forward. Link heroically caught onto me, immediately burying me into his self. Even though our position is awkward—thanks to my broken leg—his arms pulled me in, so I could only yield to his constant compassion of his steadfast heart. But I didn't deserve this. Link was loyal to me all this time and all I did was run off, not letting him have a well-deserved chance to explain. The thought filled completely into my mind and so did guilt.

"I'm the one who should be so sorry, Link_,_" I mumbled into his throat, recklessly beginning to settle off of him.

But he doesn't allow me, only pulling me in closer. As if I was something dear to him.

"Don't beat yourself so much about it." He chuckled softly into the down of my rumpled hair. "All is forgiven though, right?" He turned his smile closer to my expression so he could meet my trembling ceruleans.

"Right." I sniffled, smiling slightly.

We made up with a sweet kiss.

"Well," Kane interrupted from his corner, "I'm all for forgiving, but I know one thing here, for sure. Who ever put that shine in your dressing room, Link, came from the Gerudo Desert."

We both looked up at him. "How did you know?"

Kane was holding the tin back into his fingers and casually replied, "It's on the tin. Made and only sold from the Gerudo Desert. This is pretty powerful stuff too, so whoever got this had some major connections."

Instantly, Link snapped his paling eyes off of him and whispered under his breath, "_So my suspicions were right__…_" He turned to me with a grave expression and with azure eyes narrowing in fierce determination._ "_Please stay here, okay? I got some resolving to do." With a quick kiss to my mouth, he got up from the table, and dashed out the door.

After the door slammed close, I casually turned to Kane. In response, he grinned. We're then both up and out of the door too, him carrying me more efficiently in bridal-style. He lead us down and out of the apartment, until we heard some yelling coming from the rooftops, so we had a change of plans. We headed up there instead, so once arriving, we came in time to scene an angry Link and a deviously grinning third member, Ganondorf.

Kane hid us back behind the wall of the dark door, the sound of the opening was drowned out of thunder. "Why would you do try to break me and Zelda apart, Ganondorf?" Link fiercely demanded of the Gerudo-bred man.

"You two were in the limelight! _They _had no attention to _me _as I had no existence in this clueless group! I could have been greater than anybody else, but you two had snatched that opportunity from me! So I had to ruin you! And her! It was the way the public wanted it. You two were unbefitting of the popularity swarming around you as I am not! This publicity was too serious for you and I had to take it for myself!"

"_What_?" I screamed against another round of thunder. The two of them turned to me and Kane. Dead silence. Except for the audience of rain pattering all around us, with the occasion participant of thunder.

"Good for you to join us," Ganondorf sarcastically snarled, stepping closer to us and away from the railing he first leaned upon, "but I'm afraid the two of you will now have to suffer a more dire consequence." With that, he retrieved his black drumsticks from his back pockets and raised them into the howling air.

Light raged as a silhouette of three thunderbolt symbol blared from his the back of his left hand. The top bolt gleamed a malicious red and just as it was filling the entire contour with an neon scarlet glow, _that _happened.

Great thunder changed Ganondorf's drumsticks to a pair of long, demonic black swords, each successfully menacing in a two tight holds. As they maliciously gleamed from a spark of blinding thunder, I realized they looked a little like…

"Familiar princess?" He called, risking another step. Kane pushed me behind the door, eyeing the swords. "Of course they are! They once were used by that pathetic Zant until I've obtained to transform it into something much more _powerful_!" He maniacally laughed, a lot like a villain would have.

_Oh crap, is he for real?_

But then this is not an situation in which we haven't been into before.

Beaming competitively, Link effortlessly strapped off his guitar and as a green glow emitted from his left hand, the instrument burst into a beautiful sword of purple hilt, and shiny blade; also separating into another useful weapon, the legendary shield. With a bright grin, Link then reached into his pockets to toss me my old microphone with the bright wires strapped around and as soon it touched my left glowing hand, it changed into the same neon pink, gorgeous bow and a light, filled quiver strapped onto my back. Both Link and my stuff were being mercilessly decorated with raindrops.

However, Kane refused to let me go over to the Sk8er Hero by myself so he assisted me over to Link's side; all the while, I cursed myself for gaining a broken leg on all nights.

"Are you ready to rock, Zel?" He murmured over pelting raindrops, his gaze on the betraying target.

"You know it, babe." I replied coolly, cracking a heroic smile.

* * *

Please Read&Review! Thank you!


	8. Rock Their World

**A/N: **Second to last chapter guys! Almost there! And just so my readers know, I am eternally grateful to all you guys who read or favorited or alerted, but especially to those who have reviewed, so thank you for your support and diligence to read my fic! I'm really glad to have shared a special multi-work with all of you!

By the way, this chapter is very fast paced so _meh_.

Happy Reading!

~ LoveandZeLink

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love, haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world? _

Immediately the battle starts off with Ganondorf charging towards us.

Kane and Link shared a glance before Kane yanked me away from the target's sight as Link ninja-like somersaulted to his right. Our rival pierced the thin air with a deadly swing of his twin swords. Even though they caught no victims within their attack, the weapons purposely gleamed with malicious intent.

"_Zelda,_" Kane said through gritted teeth, gripping me tighter to his side. Ganondorf sought his sight onto Link who was bravely keeping his composure with rain-soaked clothing. "I don't think this can work."

I nodded fiercely in agreement, taking a light arrow from behind and carefully nocking it into place.

All of a sudden, I was half yanked, half dragged, and then dropped out of the way. I held onto the bow tightly, but the light arrow slid across the wet flooring. I crashed onto rooftop pavement, sending a conspicuous jolt of pain through my broken leg. I painfully stifled back a shriek and much wanted tears before frantically looking around for Kane.

I saw him.

_Oh hell no._

Kane stared into Ganondorf's dark desert eyes with a darker sword impaling straight through his shoulder. Blood gushed from the gash like a waterfall after a dam, then violently swirled into a more lighter liquid from the rainwater dripping onto the wound. The victim was dripping with pain—I could practically _see_ it—as the toiling emotion radiated like sunlight that sucked from the light of his ever dulling eyes.

I heard a scream.

I recognized that as my own.

Immediately, Link dashed over to Ganondorf to attempt a clean swipe at his back. The enemy yanked his sword out from his innocent victim and defended Link's assault with his own swords. Link rolled away from him and lead Ganondorf away from my help.

I crawled over to Kane, dragging a very much screaming broken leg. My fists were white with the pink bow safely in my grasp, but Kane doesn't look safe on earth's side.

"Kane!" I screamed at him, thunder competitively vying for the loudest.

"Please don't scream, Zelda," he moaned, his hand clutching at his shoulder. Crimson stained his hand that once helped me up, now helped him keep his own life. I ripped off my own tank top, tearing a good amount, before blindly tying it around the wound. While trying to loop the fabric around the wound, the sounds of different battle cries and spastic thunders were no help to my fried nerves.

"Get up, _you_," I demanded through my own gritted teeth, securing the little bandage, before I gritted back hot tears helping Kane and me to our own two feet. We attempted to walk over to the door, and after many attempts of urging Kane to keep going, we finally leaned against the large frame. Before I could push him into safety, Kane's hand reached into the pocket of his khakis. I recognized the item as the tin of guitar shine.

Kane held out to tin to me, a weak smile on his paling features.

Grabbing the tin thankfully, I pointed with my other hand to the savior of a door leading off the roof, "Get your butt into that building and go to the nearest door! I think it's that one lady who bakes cookies; she'll definitely be willing to help! Hurry!"

With that, I shoved him into the direction of the door—thank gods which wasn't that far—then jamming the tin into my cargos and watching as Kane made his his slim escape.

I turned back to the matter on hand. To _him. _

Link was unfortunately decorated with little or some scars, but a large one was evident on his left cheek. It painted a deep trail of crimson down his grimacing cheek, down his sharp jaw line, and pooled onto the rooftop pavement. The running trail broke off as he then leapt out of the way, before swinging his arm down where Ganondorf's arm was.

The blade of the Master Sword bit into the dark flesh of the Rocker of Power. A guttural growl emitted low from his throat and he stepped back.

Link then snapped back to me, or so I thought when his gaze was on me, before carrying his heavy feet towards me with the sword still gripped into his hand. Ganondorf watched as Link dashed over to me—me who was smiling idiotically for my heroic rescue—but Link kept running.

Past me and out the door.

Meanwhile, Ganondorf allowed a suspicious smile lick across his face, before he trained his gaze on me.

I, Ex-Princess Zelda, realized _I was going to die. _

I watched as he, the bear of a man, lumbered over to me with a great grin on his dark face and the twin swords in his dark hold. Insanity brimmed in those soulless eyes and I wanted nothing more than to run away from them. So I did.

But a broken leg does not get you far. At all. Not even into the building!

I was practically a turtle as my chaser was a unbelievable rabbit as his unscathed feet marched over to me, not the one bit slowing their pace.

_Oh Gods, oh crap crap crap. _

Then, his hand savagely caught at my flailing arm and twisted me around as a bloodcurling scream twisted out from my throat. He let go of my arm from the high volume of my scream which was replaced by a explosion of a thunder, but raised one of his menacingly vile weapons. Rain still pattered all around, one scene before my death. I could do nothing except squeeze my eyes shut and poorly limp out of place in hope of having only an arm cut off.

A sudden _swish _saved that poor arm.

I looked to find Link beaming at me with the both of us on an incredible skateboard. A familiar one as to when it steers either left or right, it makes a sort of screech whinny.

"Epona!" I cheered, Link looping his shield arm through mine. His other grasped the Master Sword as mine gripped the bow and reached back for an arrow.

He chuckled, skating back into Ganonodorf's seething sight. He dashed back out in the center of the rooftop and roared at us, cursing at Link's epic idea and the loss of taking my life.

"What's the plan?" I asked Link. Wind and rain swept through my swishing hair, intertwining within the strands while Link paused before answering with a shrug.

"I'm just winging it!" he yelled, heading towards Ganondorf with the fierce glint in his azure eyes. He composed a offense stance as I gave him a look, but nocked an arrow into place.

Link swept in front of the enemy and dived at him across the chest. Epona was agile as a real living horse, consequently Link was able to sneak a blow below his leg. Ganondorf threw one of the twin swords, paralyzed from the pain and shock for a second but that was enough for me to fling an arrow wound. As the arrow sunk into the bad guy's flesh, Link skimmed a sharp circle around Ganondorf and then swept his blade again. We then raced off from the howling enemy, smiling at each other in success, before looping around to face him again.

Though this time was different. Ganondorf prepared himself, now experiencing the speed of the sneaky skateboard and he timed the surprised slam of Link onto the ground with a free, yet powerful arm. Link foresaw the brutish arm and purposely lost the loop on our arms, before knowingly crashing onto the hard ground.

"Link!" I screamed, the board now wheeling without its driver.

Ganondorf unfortunately lost interest in me and, despite the pain, raised both of his arms in a huge finale blow. Link had his smarts together as he dived out of the way, before realizing he lost his sword. Thunder boomed once to show the heroic blade was twirled inches away. Link desperately lunged for it, but Ganondorf neatly sliced at his open torso with his one blade. To my scream, Link had crimson spewing in a clean diagonal line before collapsing back onto cold ground. The Sk8er Hero recoiled in racks of pain with Ganondorf hanging over him with grim grin, and he laid a boot-clad foot heavily onto Link's thigh. A demonic smirk lined both his lips and his blade.

I openly cursed at Ganondorf, piercingly curving back Epona toward Link with my good leg. Yet the dreaded smell of death was painfully near.

_The smell._

I quickly thrust forward again and, with my bow-less hand, retrieved the item from my pocket. Gritting my teeth together while Link gripped the fatal chest wound, I unscrewed the top.

Ganondorf lowered his blade to pierce Link's gut.

I shoved the blinding substance into Ganondorf's face.

The Rocker of Power bellowed in pain as the familiar numbness mercilessly ravaged his once fine senses. But he swiped his sword and the bloodstained blade ate at my side. I lost my balance from the board, fortunately near the Master Sword. The Rocker of Courage had seemed to regain his some of his strength and reached his hands out toward me. The Rocker of Wisdom successfully seized the heroic sword—ignoring everything of pounding rain and howling thunders—before flinging the sword the hero's way.

I prayed a little just as my hand left the hilt and sailed into the rain splattered air. Azure eyes sought the twirling Master Sword followed by abundant raindrops.

Link snatched it before it could clang noisily onto the hard rooftop. Then perfectly, thankfully, heroically, he finally plunged his sword into Ganondorf's wicked heart. With a finalized roar, he was immediately sent to another world. The next thunder crashed, also bearing a strange scarlet color as the ear-deafening sound disappeared, it took Ganondorf with them.

I splayed across the ground as Link weakly crawled over to me, collapsing right beside me. We both groaned in triumph. He then held up a fisted hand to me.

I knocked fists with him, signaling the end of another heroic.

xxxxxxxxxx

Many minutes later, Link and I sat side by side in the back of an ambulance. One blanket was wrapped around us, but the neither of us seemed to mind as we curled into each other. And speaking of each other, we learned that the other, Kane, had safely made it to the emergency room as his shoulder injury was much too deep and ill-fated; more than the total injuries Link and I had. Although cops and the ambulance people are all yelling around us similar to the annoying rain, I serenely closed my eyes and synchronize my surging heart to Link's steady breathing.

"And that's that." The nice ambulance lady finished wrapping up Link's torso wound as my eyes slimmed open a little. Turned out the wound wasn't as fatal as I thought it would be but it really did hurt. A lot.

I gratefully smiled my thanks as Link verbally displayed his.

She patted us both on the shoulders before being consumed by the crowd of paparazzi and circled around the back of the vehicle. The other ambulance guy actually inside the truck, closed the doors after me and Link swept our legs inside. The man gave a thumbs-up then heading out from the driver's seat side.

Silence filled the inside of the small ambulance back. I didn't mind though, my head was laid onto Link's soft shoulder as his head rested on top of my damp hair and we had our arms twined around each other, but careful not to touch the bandaged wounds. It didn't seem so bad that words no longer had to do the talking for us as it had done so much damage for us in this past night. I was content enough just watching and feeling the thankful rise and fall of Link's chest. Words could not better emphasize the life of Link.

He was thinking the same when his fingers left my waist and searched to the ends of my fingers. I touched his too, feeling the new, yet familiar, calluses from grinding his fingerprints upon the hilt of a sword. A smile lined his weary lips then bended down to kiss me gently. It caught me a little off after the whole Midna fiasco, but I remembered that it didn't mean as much as I did to Link.

I kissed him back, wholeheartedly.

Just then, the door at front opened slightly. Link and I pulled away from each other to glance at the person at the front with curious blue eyes, expecting a sneaky paparazzo or another ambulance person.

We dropped our mouths simultaneously.

"Midna?" We both mouthed, turning to gaze at each other. Before snapping back to an awkwardly placed Midna.

She laughed in her high-pitched giggle before walking in front of me us. She sat on top of the clean white stretcher thing, fidgeting slightly.

"Hey, guys," She halfheartedly greeted.

To this day, I don't think she has gotten even uglier. Her skin still glowed the same dusky blue tone and fiery hued hair—even wet—plunged around her demure throat like speculating rays cycling the orb of the sun. Her own orbs still kept those gleaming red ambers, gorgeous in the rarity of such color and intensity. Her own clothing consisted of a simple black miniskirt and a matching V-neck. Both fabrics were dripping with rain but then the lot of them wasn't close to being dried.

"Hi," I kinda mumbled as Link more loudly called out, "Hello Midna."

"Sorry what happened to you two." She smiled despite it all. "But I heard you work great together tonight. Both before when I came in and the after." Her smile turned even sheepish.

"It's fine," I mumbled again, still cautiously gripping Link tighter to me. I felt the lightest of soothing pats onto my back.

"No it's not." She laughed in a non-humorous way. "_What was I thinking?_ Of course, Link would have moved on, he stuck so much with you during those songs you were singing up earlier tonight. I should have seen that. It was so much too obvious, but I guess I saw what I wanted to see." Here she looked back up at Link, a brave move. "A second chance."

Link could only smile sadly in her favor and Midna lifted up her head, braver from the Rocker of Courage.

"It's too late for that though, isn't it?" She whispered, tucking back her waterfall of warm locks.

I sympathized with her—weirdly enough after everything—and impulsively broke apart from Link to embrace her. I told her into her elegant shoulder, "I don't really care what happened here anymore Midna, and I can't really blame you for seeing what you wanted to see." I leaned backwards to energetically throw my arms around Link's neck with a toothy grin. He imitated the bright grin and wrapped his long arms around my waist, shrouding himself affectionately into my neck.

"Link's in love with you," She finalized, looking between the two of us… sorta envious.

The envy faded away when she joined our circle of hugs and immediately apologized in an almost inaudible voice, "I'm still gonna be sorry for the rest of my life… I couldn't help thinking I could have ruined the both of you. All 'cause of little ol' me." Her words held the saddest of guilt and a trace of melancholy from what her actions that could have brought in the near future.

Link and I shared a secretive smile from behind Midna's back and, beaming, encircled our arm around her too.

"All is forgiven," we echoed in the small room.

"All is forgiven," she murmured back, hugging us much tighter than ever.

* * *

Please Read&Review! Thank you!


	9. After The Show

**A/N:** Oh my gosh, the last chapter of _Sk8er Hero_, everybody, _HERE IT IS_! Before I get started, I want to thank again to the people who have been reading this fic and to the people who have left an amazing review! I first want to thank the people who have stayed with me from chapter one of this fic:** Rhiandur** and **MadMags**, thank you so much!

Then onto my other lovely reviewers: **xLinkk, Eternal Nocturne, TwilightQueenMidna, Amesthyst 269, jazzmatazz2000, righter248, insane. certifiably, RoxyXNami-NejiXTen**, and **hi**!

Thank you so much guys, and to you who reviewed for this chapter too, you are the greatest!

Happy Reading!

~ LoveandZeLink

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_I'm with the Sk8er Boi, I said "See ya later, boy"  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at a studio, singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know_

After the puddle of love and forgiveness back at the ambulance, we eventually untangled all of our arms to look at each other with curious eyes at the bland interior of the truck. An array of annoying noises still continued to blare from the outside, but the silent sound of pattering rain caused to lift all our heads.

"What now?" Midna quipped, perched on the white stretcher and now crossing her long arms behind her fiery-hued head. She popped a bubblegum balloon as Link and I shared a glance.

"Dunno," we answered simultaneously, staring at our entwined hands before Link squeezed back in a sudden happy mood. I brightly smiled, my mind wandering on the thought of the drummer-less band Ganondorf had left us.

"At least now that Ganon's gone, we don't have to worry about another threat in the mean time," Link said, smiling at the both of us. Also, that statement slightly raised the fact that Link and I might share some epic telepathy.

Midna seemed a little confused from the mention of Ganondorf, but bobbed her head once in agreement; she never really liked him while Link and I thought there was something strange about the world-despising man. Well, now we all knew he did.

"Yeah," I raised my pointer finger to stab it into Link's chest, "and plus we can take off _It's The End of The World_ from our first album!"

We all burst into laughter.

"But then again, we don't have a professional drummer." I scrunched my mouth in defeat and laid my head against Link's chest. It was still damp, but the Link-scented warmth curled me in closer.

"You're right," Link softly mumbled, habitually gripping his chin in thought. We then both snapped to each other and slowly turned to face an oblivious Midna.

She popped another bubble, finger-combing her fiery strands in boredom. "What?" She creased her dusky temple in confusion. "Why are you guys looking at me like that? Stop it. Seriously, it's creepy."

I placed a sadly down face to go on with what Link and I had on mind. "Midnaaa..." I whined, adopting a childish tone and leaning forward to grip a baby soft arm. She stared at me, scrutinizing the idea flashing in my eyes. "Like Link and I need some help... and we were wondering_—_"

"The answer is no and it stays no." Midna snapped her face back to her hair. "I don't want any more affiliation with your devil's work, just like the skateboard, and I know this will turn out the same."

Link and I instantly burst into another round of laughter. Midna scoffed that she wasn't taken seriously, narrowing her red-orange eyes with the scowling, but perfect, lips of an insulted killer supermodel.

"Whatever." I raised and dropped my shoulders in an _okay-I'm-cool-with-it_ sort of mood while Midna smiled in succession. "We always have replacements on hand.. right, Link?" I asked, looking into his beaming expression along with sparkling, azure eyes.

"I thought they did," he answered, more to himself.

"_'He was a Sk8er Hero, She said 'See you later, hero!'_"

"Oh!" I gasped, clumsily digging in hold of my pockets. Link and Midna shared a sheepish look as I hid my face and phone away to whisper, "Yeah?"

"This is the ex-Princess and current idol of the year, the only Zelda of Hyrule?"

I grinned as Link frowned a bit, and Midna raised her fiery eyebrows in curiosity. I reassured the both of them by pressing my chapped lips to Link's cheek before snuggling into his shoulder and replying, "This is she speaking, can she help you?"

"All right then, Kane of Elury would like her ex-Highness to know his physical and possibly mental condition is fine and well in the location of the emergency room, although can't move my shoulder_—_including my arm_—_so no saving damsels in distress in the rain for quite a while." A chuckle resounded from the depths of the connection.

"Ah," In relief, I sent a grin to Link to show Kane's state of health, "her ex-Highness is happy to hear that. She and his Rockington_—_the Rocker of Courage, that is Link_—_send their love and deepest sympathy for your quickest recovery." I shoot a look up at Link, but find he was in quiet, but huskily loud conversation with Midna, a deep one too as Midna thoughtfully nodded along with gleaming red-orange eyes. I watched carefully as Midna dropped her perfect jaw and wrapped her arms around Link very affectionately.

I turned back to Kane, however, tuning back into his reply.

"_—_will send his greatest affections as well," Kane was rambling, a great smile heard from even the technical confine of my cell phone, "Damn, Your ex-Highness, a lowly nurse is getting on my posterior about the policies of cell phones in the ER so I gotta jet. Have a rockin' rest of the night, won't you two?" A beep then followed his last words and I excitedly grin up at Link who pulled Midna from their embrace to smile silly at each other.

I ahem-ed carefully, and Link sweetly smiled back, relived to hear Kane was well and away from me. Although I doubt it was the last I'll hear of him

"Okay, let's go back now... " Midna yawned, standing up to tap at the door leading out. Hundreds of mixed voices echoed from behind the thin metal of the ambulance door. "Hey! Which one of you out there is gonna drive us to the Castle Town Coliseum?"

xxxxxxxxxx

The audience was really astounded when Link and I arrived with bandages and almost fresh appearance due to our publicists ranting of looking good onstage. The make-up artists had redone our complexion and they professionally hid the small bruises and healing scratches. I could hear the crowd whisper to each other in mystery, shooting glances at the white wraps peeking conspicuously from underneath Link's Triforce tee.

For a long and unexpected moment, Link and I were speechless.

It was definitely those hated, awkward silences that took over the atmosphere. I couldn't really understand why Link and I were frozen, we were onstage before and all of a sudden, the stage with blinding lights, a lot like the thunder before, and the whispering of people with the name of "Ganondorf_"_ heard in between easily. I swallowed a lump in the throat as Link squeezed my hand in assurance. He shared a small smile in my direction before Midna strode onto the stage, grinning impishly at the millions of eyes staring at her gorgeous figure walking beside me.

She leaned over the two of us to _ahem_ into the gleaming pink microphone.

"Hellooo… is this thing _awn_?" She tapped the tiny amplifier with an elegant finger. "If you can hear me say… hmmm… oh, I got it, say LINK AND ZELDA! _LINK AND ZELDA_, come on everyone!"

The variety of eyes ordered their mouths to chant the charming phrase to her beautifully grinning face. And then to two, confused ones. Then Midna waved at the crowd, commanding to silence. They took a while to realize that the hand signal was for silence, however, it is a rock concert after all.

That moment of silence was when Midna passed the microphone back to me, an impish smirk on her glittering face. She then click-clacked her heels and her way to backstage.

Silence.

I could do this. I sang before tons of people, why stop now?

"Sorry for the long delay, everyone," I brightly smiled in apology with a small rub at the nape of my neck, "but I am very psyched to say the show will go on! Although Link and I are still very sincere for keeping you so bored like that, you all know we hate to disappoint!"

Our fans didn't seem to care that Link and I had disappeared for so long by the decibel of their cheering! It almost brought tears to my eyes that there were so much loyal fans out there. Link seemed to think the same, sharing a small, knowing smile at me before picking up his Master Guitar_—_still in decent shape despite the event before.

"Now," I took off the microphone from the instrumental stand to sing a little more near Link's warm body, "if you'll kindly listen and rock along, we have saved the best for last!"

I grinned, sneaking a glance as Link positioned his mouth in front of his own microphone. The audience stood and roared in knowing screams and shrieks, sending a familiar chill down my spine, but the good ones like when Link always smiled when we sing together.

"Let's hear it for _Sk8er Hero_!"

Rowdy cries of agreement and the electric start of guitar strings and drums mingled together to form the reason I'm still breathing and fanatically prancing around the stage.

And my _Sk8er Hero_ was an awesome reason too.

xxxxxxxxxx

I felt like I was high on the adrenaline of the thousands and thousands of fans standing before me with the highest pitches of love. Love for _Sk8er Hero_, love that Link and I came back, love that Link and I were here now, and mostly, love that it had happened. The concert for which the public knew had been the craziest in the history of rock.

Well, Link and I would know for sure.

As I finally held the last note in the air, raising my hand with the thunderbolt faintly glowing, I snapped my head in finale when the background instruments thrilled to the end.

Roars all around, it almost hurt for the bleeding I should have gotten. But I laughed it all off, unplugging my neon microphone and hurling it into the closest crowd. I beamed at Link's awestruck reaction as the lucky fan screamed_—_like glass-shattering screaming_—_and waved my prized possession like it was some kind of trophy. Which it was, saving my own life and Hyrule.

The fan was throwing back her arm to give my instrument back, but I simply winked at her before turning to face Link. The roars were slowly dying down and whispers of disbelief rippled over the crowd. I'm hoping I could see them all again someday as my cerulean eyes scanned over the crowd, catching a variety of faces. At once, I spotted a girl and a guy with autographed_ Sk8er Hero_ singles; two faces that waved madly with the CD's in hand. I poked at Link's shoulder so we could both wave at them, then they burst in wild yells of greetings.

Soon enough, the noise died down and Link gave me a small smile_—_a tingle waved down like crazy_—_before taking a hold of his own microphone.

"Thank you for joining the first ever concert for Zelda and me. We have had a great time sharing with you the songs we both have worked so hard on. We are also eternally in your debt for staying with us with the delay and we still hoped we hadn't caused any loss of hope because of that. Again, thank you so much and have a great rest of the night. Rock on, everybody!"

I didn't think I can take another sound like that. A sonic boom to my fragile atmosphere but it was those good sonic booms as I smiled for them and gripped Link's arm in slight exhaustion.

Everyone got up from the lights above the audience coming back up and around, but Link suddenly said, "_But wait!_"

Everyone froze. Including me.

"Um..." He smiled at me, before prying my frozen hand off and holding out his hands in a stop sign. Taking a step away, he called out to the crowd, his microphone still at hand, "You might wanna take your phones and cameras out, everyone." Instantly, suggestions were enthusiastically followed and Link chuckled without reason.

"Link? What's going on?"

"Zelda," He shook his head, tousled locks of dirty blonde splaying out, "this is the true reason I didn't want Midna to come. I know what I feel for you and, honestly, she wasn't going to change it. You see, I just didn't want to give it all away so early."

With that, he knelt before me on one ripped knee, in the Triforce graphic tee, a pair of grey jeans, and on one Converse-clad foot. I gawked at him, raising my hands to cover my dropped jaw.

No._ Way._

"Zelda... Zelda I_—_" He shook his head again, shoving his hand into his pocket to retrieve a small black box. My mind wandered to the only option. "Zelda, you'll listen to me, right?"

I continued to gawk at him, no answer at my tongue.

He smiled sweetly at me and nervously cleared his throat into the microphone still clutched in his other hand. "Zelda, I think there's nothing more I can say to you than I love you. This night has proved a lot between the two of us and cleared many difficulties that_—_maybe_—_the both of us had thought was haunting our relationship. But it never was. It never changed the fact that I still loved you from the start. So here I am, proving to you for all its worth that I do love you."

His azure eyes gazed into my ceruleans, into my mind that he's known for so long.

"Zelda, will you marry me and love me as I do love you?"

Dear. _Nayru_.

I could see flashes from the corner of my eye_—_everybody was really going to record this, aren't they?_—_and even a smirking Midna leaning against the backstage wall. _She knew about this?_ I thought as little, girly shrieks of _aaawww_ squealed from the bubbling ocean of the audience...

Then shouts. Shouts that evolved into chants into loud bursts of persuasion that should have surrounded the whole of my frazzled mind that moment. Chanting, the chanting did get under my skin, and seeped into my mind.

_Say yes, say yes, say yes!_

Even Link seemed to chant along, with the render intensity of his azure gaze that bore deeper and farther in my soul, a soul he's done so much tonight.

But what can I say?

After all that happened, I couldn't give up the opportunity to be_ Mrs. Sk8er Hero_, now could I?

**[END]**

* * *

**A/N: **Finally after a good three months, it's done! It's sad, but had to be done :D and I still thank everyone who had donated their time to either read and favorite and put this on their alerts and to those who reviewed! Thank you so so much!

**LINK'S PROPOSAL: **Everyone seemed surprised that Link had proposed to Zelda in the end. And I had thought to end it like this from the very beginning so there was a hint that he wanted to propose. Link referenced to CHAPTER FIVE when he was about to show Zelda the diamond ring box, but Zelda asked if Link was scared of meeting Midna again before Link could show her. And lastly, did Zelda say yes?**  
**

That's up for you to decide!  
Please Read&Review! Thank you!


End file.
